New cast members
by shootingmelons
Summary: Jake short and Cameron Boyce fall for the cast members Jake/Vanessa Cameron/ Karen


**Cameron and Karen**

Cameron was reading his script for a new jessie when a mysterious girl came she was breathe taking. She had long dark brown hair almost black, mocha skin, she was wearing a red leather jacket, a whit T-shirt with a heart on it, ripped skinny, and black boots. Cameron came up to her "Hey I'm Cameron."He said with a smirk "Hi I'm Karen."She said smiling shaking his hand "So you going to be playing Alex."Said Cameron. "Yep I'm so excited this is my first real roll."She said happily

"Well I can't wait to work with you."He said "Me ether " she replied. "So since were going to be working together I need to know a few things about you."He said "Like what?"She asked "what's your favorite color, how old are you do you have boyfriend or not?."He said "Um purple, 11 turning 12, and no."She said "Interesting for me it's blue, 14, and no."He said "Really your single with all that swag."She said

"Well look at your tall and beautiful how are you not taken."He said "Well I just haven't found the right guy."She admitted "Yeah me two."He said "So are you free friday night?" He asked "Woah well that went fast yeah I am."She said "Great so do you wanna go dancing friday."He asked "Well I'm not much of a dancer."She said "Come on give it a try."He said "Fine, fine, fine."She said

"Great."He smiled at victory "You know your cute when you smile."Said Karen "Yeah I know."Said Cameron

**Jake and Vanessa**

Jake was looking at his script when he heard a voice "Um I don't mean to interrupt you but this is th ant farm set right."She asked He looked up he saw a beautiful dark brown hair girl in a side braid, pale skin, forest green eyes brown around her pupil, she was wearing. A light tan floral jeans, white t-shirt, bronze robot necklace, ankle ankle boot that are light brown."Um yeah I'm Jake short."He said

"Hi I'm Vanessa."She said "So your going to be playing Ally."Said Jake "Yep this going to be great I love this show and your great on I've wanted to meet you oh go why did I say now you think I'm total creep."She said "No I don't I thinks it's kinda cute."He said "Thanks."She blushed "So Vanessa tell me about yourself."Ha said "Well I'm 13 turning 14, I love art, music, animals,my favorite colors are blue, and green. and I have a dog names Pancho and an older sister named Jenny, a half sister named Sharette, and I live with my dad Jesus and my mom named is Hilda there divorced and she's dating Triny sorry I tend to talk a lot."She said

"It's okay sometimes I talk a lot."He said "Go your nice I wish there was more people like you."She said "Well thanks so are you dating anybody."He asked "No are you?."She said "Oh to bad yeah and no I not seeing anybody."He said. " Really I surprise I mean your sweet, nice funny, and your so handsome."She said "Thanks it's just I waiting for the right girl."He said "Well who ever she is she is most luckiest girl in the world."She said "So will you like to go bolling friday."He said "Um this seem to come out if nowhere but yes."She said "Great."He said

"So I got my script do you wanna rehearse."She asked "Yeah sure."He said Let' start from where I come in.

Ally: Hey I'm Ally I'm the new writting projey

Fletcher: Hey I'm Fletcher nice to meet you

Ally: Thanks so how is it going to school here.

Fletcher:It's great we have a room that are spefic for your talent. Like for me I'm an art projey so there's an art studio

Ally: Intresting so are the people here nice?

Fletcher: Yeah there Chyna she really nice she's muical projey, Olive she can be kinda mean she a good person she has perfect memory, and my girlfirend Kenndey she's a debate prodjey

Ally: Well I think I'm gonna like it here

Jake: You will

Ally: So can I see your painting ?

Jake: Yeah come I have one of my newest in my room

Ally: Wow your amazing it's looks so real. The fine brushes storkes, the use of colors it like a photograph

Jake; Thanks you like art.

Ally: Like it I love it I'm just not very good

Fletcher:Maybe I could give you art lesson.

Ally: I'd like that

"You were great."Said Jake "Thanks."Said Vanessa

**Please review and tell what do you think about these new couples and what should be there couple name be.**


End file.
